An Awful Lot of Running
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: It's completely terrifying but it's so, so exciting. He said I was brilliant and I could change the world. So many places I've been but there's so much more to see. We've got galaxies and planets and moons...and an awful lot of running to do...(Songfic)


**A/N:** just a fun little thing i wanted to do with one of the Chameleon Circuit songs. Me and the Doctor escape danger!

* * *

_**An Awful Lot of Running**_

_He is like fire burning through time  
__As old as forever but fast in his prime  
__I saw his blue spaceship materialize  
__He looked out and said to me "Run for your life!"_

Jenna stared as the huge blue box materialized in front of her on the street. Her attention was pulled away from it for a moment when she noticed a huge, bright yellow ball in the sky, making her frown in wonder. Her eyes turned back to the box when the door swung open and a man's face looked out, urgently, his brown eyes meeting hers.

"_Run_!" he shouted before launching out of the box toward her and grabbed her hand to drag her away in a full run just as the fireball landed in the spot she'd been standing. She looked behind them but shot her gaze ahead again when he shouted, "Don't look back!"

_I don't know why I never thought to ask him for his name  
__I really don't think he'd have told me the truth anyway  
__But that's ok  
__It's completely terrifying but it's so, so exciting  
__He said I was brilliant and I could change the world  
__So many places I've been  
__There's so much more to see  
__We've got galaxies and planets and moons  
__And an awful lot of running to do_

"Doctor! What—?!"

"Not a meteor!" he instantly began explaining as he didn't stop. "Spaceship! Followed me here! Just run!"

Jenna would've rolled her eyes in exasperation if he hadn't been dragging her after him down the street. This was typical of him. It reminded her of when they'd first met. He hadn't even introduced himself, and she hadn't asked his name. She figured he wouldn't tell her the truth anyway. Why would he? He was a strange man that lived in a box. Little did she realize their first adventure wouldn't be their last.

That familiar terrifying exhilaration came over her. She'd asked him what made him choose her to travel and do all his running with over galaxies, planets and moons. He always said it was because she was brilliant, and though she never thought it herself, she supposed she was if he said so, and since then, they'd traversed the galaxy together.

The Doctor yanked them around, into an alley just as a roar sounded behind them and she gasped when he pinned her between himself and the wall, his hands resting on either side of her. She was just heading back to their meeting place after her short visit with her parents…what kind of trouble could he have _possibly_ gotten into within an hour?!

_As a full time companion he gave me a key  
__And a phone with a signal in every galaxy  
__As we fell through the Vortex I felt so free  
__Please don't let this danger just be another dream_

"We've gotta get back to the TARDIS," he whispered to her, making her frown at him in wonder as he met her gaze. "It'll get back into its ship and follow us. We can lose it in the Time Vortex, but if we stay here it'll destroy the city."

She nodded in understanding and he grinned down at her making her smile.

"Ready, Jen?"

"Always, Doctor."

"Right then. Allons-y!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her from the alley and her eyes widened when they skidded to a stop to be met with what she could only describe as a white-furred Bigfoot that turned to them and roared.

"What the hell did you do to piss off Sasquatch?!" she snapped.

"Not _now_, Jenna!" he shot back, shooting toward the thing at a full run and she stumbled behind him, screaming when they passed him and it took a swipe at them but they both ducked as they passed, making it miss them. "You have your key?!"

"Yeah, but what's wrong with yours?!" Jenna demanded, pulling her TARDIS key from the chain around her neck to hand it to him.

"I locked it in the TARDIS!" the Doctor replied, snatching her key from her as they stopped at the door of the blue box, the white-furred Bigfoot marching toward them again.

"How do you _lock_ the TARDIS key _in the TARDIS_?!"

"Just stow it and get in!" the Doctor shouted back at her, opening the door to let her scramble in first before following her, slamming the door behind them. "Right! Vortex! This is gonna be bumpy!"

He quickly gave her key back to her as they ran toward the console and he began their lift off, but the TARDIS suddenly rocked to the side, making Jenna scream as she grabbed the edge of the console, the Doctor doing the same.

"What's going on?!" she screamed.

"Apparently, the Yeti's got us!" the Doctor replied, trying to operate the console while slightly sideways.

"It's a _Yeti_?!" she squeaked, slipping slightly, but finding her footing again.

"Yes, and it's _not_ happy!" he retorted before he flipped a switch and the TARDIS leveled out as the engines sounded.

She loved that sound. It always made her feel free knowing they were falling through the Time Vortex where almost nothing mattered. She never wanted it to end, even the danger. She never wanted to wake up from this dream with the Doctor.

_Cause my life before you was unreasonably mundane  
__I've never been happier although we face death ever day  
__I wouldn't have it any other way  
__It's completely terrifying but it's so, so exciting  
__He said I was brilliant and I could change the world  
__So many places I've been  
__There's so much more to see  
__We've got galaxies and planets and moons  
__And an awful lot of running to do_

They fell through the Vortex, the TARDIS thrashing as the Doctor watched the Yeti's spaceship follow them on the screen on the console. Jenna could only watch as he drove the TARDIS expertly until they finally slowed and he gave a grin as he flicked a lever into place, making her frown in wonder as he leaned back on the edge of the console, tucking his hands into his pockets and crossing an ankle over other, a grin over his lips.

"Lost him," he announced through his grin and she launched herself toward him and threw her arms around him as he laughed, hugging her in return. "You weren't scared, were ya?"

"No," she replied, pulling away enough to look up at him with a smile. "I'm happy just we lost him and Earth is safe."

"Brilliant," he grinned, planting a kiss to her forehead and not letting her go as he asked, "Did you have a good visit with mum and dad?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "It's pretty much the same old stuff. Bills, work, dinner, work, doctor's appointments, _work_. I never realized how terribly _boring_ it all was until I started traveling with you."

"My life's dangerous, Jen," he reminded her, making her eyes meet his. "We face death every day. Maybe mundane isn't so bad if it keeps you safe?"

"Doctor, are you kidding me?" she grinned, lifting her arms a little to set them on his shoulders and twirl her fingers through his wild hair. "I've never been happier than when I'm running with you. I love this life, even though it's crazy and dangerous. I wouldn't have it any other way."

The Doctor couldn't help but grin, "Does that mean you'll stay?"

"Of course!" she chirped, with a grin. "We've got an awful lot of running to do."

_It's completely terrifying but it's so, so exciting  
__He said I was brilliant and I could change the world  
__So many places I've been  
__There's so much more to see  
__We've got galaxies and planets and moons  
__And an awful lot of running to do_

* * *

**A/N:** pointless, really. there's no story for it, like i said, just having a bit of fun with my favorite song. review if you like. i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
